


That's Not Very Gryffindor Of You

by orphan_account



Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drarry truth or dare. I don't know why but I'm obsessed with the drarry truth or dare trope.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	That's Not Very Gryffindor Of You

After the battle of Hogwarts nearly everyone came back for their 8th year. Headmaster Mcgonagall had a separate dorm just for the 8th years, no one was divided in that dorm. And while the 4 houses of Hogwarts were still a thing, people were allowed to sit at whatever table they wanted to. This was to promote inter house unity. Most did move to sit with other people, everyone forgave Slytherin, and I mean everyone. Especially after Draco, and practicality his whole house, had gone up to Voldemort throwing a bunch of hexes his way, the only reason they didn't die was becuase Harry Potter stepped in.

On the first day Hermione suggested that everyone should get together in the 8th year dorm room, with a two 7th years, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They were practically honorary 8th years considering the whole year knew them well.

Everyone entered the common room with one though in mind. 'This is going to be really boring.' That was, until they saw the food and alchohol spread out on tables. What was going on?

"If I could have everyone's attention that would be great." Shouted Hermione. "Great, so I'm sure you all are think how this is going to be a snooze fest and how many boring things I've probably come up with," everyone nodded in agreement, "But I have a different idea. Let's play a game, Truth or Dare, but with some exceptions." Everyone groaned, probably a bunch of rules to keep everybody in check and not to have anything inappropriate go on. At least, that's what everyone expected, considering Hermione was the one who came up with this get together. "Now to make sure everyone is telling the truth," she held up a bottle of clear liquid, "Veritaserum," everyone was shocked. Was this really Hermione? "If you do not want to complete the truth or dare that is given, then you may change your answer. And if the person is too much of a wuss to tell the truth or do a dare, they have to take a shot. However, everyone is only allowed 3 shots, so if your still a pussy, they you can take of a piece if clothing. Everyone understand?" Evryone was roaring in excitement. Wondering what Hermione had gotten into, Harry and Ron expected this, and weren't surprised in the slightest. "Everyone sit in a circle."

As everyone sat down, Drace eyed the golden boy and his two friends, to his surprise but not really, Harry sat on his left, on the other side of harry was Ron, then Hermione, and then Pansy. Once everyone settled in, Hermione passed around the bottle, telling everyone to put 3 drops onto their tongue, it would last 3 hours. And considering how many people were there it seemed like that was an accurate amount of time.

"Alright, I'll go first." Siad Hermione, "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said back.

"Who is you secret lover? We know you have one."

"Dare," he said immediately.

"Snog your secret lover." Hermione said rather devilishly.

Dean merely sighed and pulled Seamus into a deep kiss. "Alright, Luna, truth or dare?" So the game went on. Pansy being Pansy, didn't want to waste her shots till later in the game, so now her was wearing her bra with her skirt. Hermione had been dared to sit in her lap and she happily obliged. Ron had been asked about what his sexual orientation was and he simply said he was a panromantic-acesexual. He preferred snogging and romantic relationships with someone with a good personality. He didn't care about gender really. And he didnt really want sex. Luna and Ginny were dared to snog. Blaise admitted his feelings for Theo and Theo kissed him on the cheek, they had planned to go on a date next weekend at Hogsmeade. And finally, it was Ron's turn.

"Harry, truth or dare?" He asked, rather smug.

"Truth."

"Who's the bloke you've been obsessing over?" It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Harry had a preference for guys, but he still would like the occasional girl.

"Dare." Harry had a panicked look on his face.

"I dare you to tell who he is."

"You can't do that!" He turned to Hermione and Pansy. "He can't do that!"

Pansy and Hermione whispered to eachother, discussing the situation. "Judges say that it's not against the rules."

Harry grumbled and was picking up a shot glass until he heard what Draco said. "That's not very Griffindor of you." Harry looked at Draco, things were good between them, he didn't really want to ruin it, but Harry being Harry put down his shot glass.

He sat there for a second, looked at Ron and gave him a look that said fuck you. Before screaming, "Fuck it!" And he pulled Draco's tie to give him a kiss. Draco didnt know what ti do at first, but after two seconds he melted into the kiss. Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's waist to pull him closer. Harry put his hands around Draco's neck to deepen the kiss.

"That's not what I meant but alright then." Ron had said trying to break everyone's shock of what was happening.

They pulled away breathless and smiling at eachother.

-4 years later-

"You ready mate?"

"I'm nervous Ron, what if he changes his mind?" Said a worried Harry.

"I dont think so," Hermione came walking in, "He won't stop telling me about how he wants to snog you senseless. You'll be fine." Harry laughed at that.

When he and Draco saw first saw eachother in their suits, both if them nearly had a heart attack of how stunning the other looked.

Before they had said their I do's, Harry said the words that got him into the beautiful mess. "Fuck it." And they sealed the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I wrote this at like 3 am so if there are any grammar mistakes let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
